


another timeline

by younoknowme93



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV Sans, Sans-centric, Unrequited Love, contemplative sans, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7235191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short little unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another timeline

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a quick angst to get away from the long length writing I've been doing. I hope you enjoy this. onward my ducklings.

When time will reset do our choices really matter. Tomorrow my brother may not remember the discussion we had today. I could pin him down. I could take what I want from him. And eventually he wouldn't remember. It would start over and the sin wouldn't have atonement. Nothing is stopping me. I know I'm stronger than him. Even if time didn't reset he would still forgive me. But.  
I can't hurt him. Do I want to protect him because he's my brother. Or. Do I want to protect him because he's everything I love. When the nightmares are to much. When I wake up after a night covered in the blood of those fallen around me. He's there. Papyrus hasn't asked any questions. He's always been good about not pressing an issue I don't feel up for talking about.   
It was obvious that I would fall for him.   
The sound of my screams wake me, and he is there pulling me into consciousness with quiet understanding. He doesn't ask questions.   
"Sans. It was just a dream." It wasn't a dream. It was a reality that we couldn't escape. He has this ability to detox. No matter how many times he dies, he is the only thing keeping me sane. It doesn't matter that the ones dying were brothers from a different timeline. I love them all.   
"Papyrus."  
"What is it Sans?"  
"If your choices didn't matter, would you take a chance. Would you do something you desire to do even if it could destroy the only thing that makes you happy."  
"No. I don't think I would take that chance."  
"Yea. I guess you wouldn't. But just once I think I will." The moment is slow and he has time to pull away from me, but when I wrap my arms around him and press my skull against his shoulder blades he accepts me. "Papyrus. I love you."  
"Neyh heh heh. I love you as well brother." He doesn't understand. But that's okay. There will be other chances. Other timelines. And in one of those, I'm sure there is a Papyrus who desires me the way I have always desired him.


End file.
